Appliances such as dishwashers, washing machines, driers, and refrigerators have been used in homes for many years. Significant advancement at improving the efficiency of these appliances has been made over the years. Furthermore, additional enhancements at reducing the noise emitted from the appliances have also been made. However, it is still desirable to further improve the noise attenuation and sound quality of household appliances.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a flexible panel with a textured noise attenuating surface and made from an elastomeric or thermoplastic elastomer construction including a pair of flexible side flaps extending from opposite ends of the panel with the side flaps being adapted to extend laterally outward to engage a cabinet, enclosure, or other structure next to the appliance. The flexible panel may be attached or molded onto an elongated panel or rigid sub-structure to be mounted to cover a specified area of an appliance in such a way to provide attenuation/absorption of noise and/or vibration emitted by the appliance.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.